Unpleasant encounters
by Laila Space
Summary: What was meant to be a pleasant outing with his friends turns Unpleasant when Frodo encounters an orc. Now it is up to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli to save the Savior of Middle Earth.


This is my first story so please be kind. Reviews are welcome. And also constructive criticism. This fic mainly focuses on Frodo and Aragorn, since it is a Frodo angst fic ; )

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me {Though I wish they did :( }. They all belong to Prof. Tolkien. May he rest in peace.

Now on with the story. And R & R please.

Unpleasant encounters.

"No"

"But sir..."

"Sam, for Eru's sake, I'll be with Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. I'll be perfectly safe and so you needn't accompany me" said Frodo for what seemed the hundredth time. Ever since Sam had heard of the outing that Frodo had planned, he had been attempting to accompany him, to "keep master Frodo company". Not that everybody couldn't understand the real reason. Mister Gandalf and his gaffer had made him promise not to leave 's side, and he didn't mean to.

"Sam, you know as well as I do that you have no desire to go on an adventure again. Not that this is an adventure, just a walk across peaceful plains" Frodo hastened to reassure when Sam looked on the verge of countering him.

"And besides, the queen Arwen has requested your help in the gardens" put in Merry.

"Anyway, more food for us" came Pippin's cheeky reply.

He and Merry had declined when Frodo had asked them if they would like to come to the picnic. Sam at first declined as it was Legolas and Gimli who had asked him. But on hearing that his master would go, he insisted on going too.

Sam glared at Pippin before nodding to Merry. "Aye, that she requested." And with a resigned sigh continued to pack his master's bag.

"Cheer up Samwise Gamgee, we'll only be gone a day or too. After all what could possibly happen"

The next morning four hobbits made their way across the dining hall and towards the entrance of the seventh circle. Despite Frodo's protest the other hobbits came to see him off, albeit sleepily, for it was barely four in the morning.

Waving a cheery goodbye Frodo made his way down to the first circle where his companions had planned to meet. He walked at his own pace whistling along the way. On reaching the first circle he found Aragorn waiting.

"Good morning, o wise and just Lord. May I help you with your heavy load?" Frodo asked with an extravagant bow and a cheeky grin.

"Good morning to you too, impertinent hobbit and if you continue to call me Lord and bow before me, I will ..." replied Aragorn.

"You will what? Throw me in the dungeons? Gandalf and Sam will have your head" Frodo folded his arms in satisfactory way.

"No" smirked the king of Gondor and Arnor "I will in turn call you 'my lord' in front of all of Gondor's citizens."

"You wouldn't" gasped Frodo.

"I would"

"Fine. I won't call you that. Satisfied?" scowled Frodo.

"Very" said Aragorn ruffling Frodo's hair and grinning at him.

Frodo replied by sticking out his tongue.

On the arrival of Legolas and Gimli they had exchanged greetings and made their way to the selected spot. In a couple of hours they had reached a woods of sorts. Walking for another half hour they came to a clearing.

Frodo gasped as he stepped into the clearing. Behind him was the woods. On either side of him stretched grassy plains. About 500 meters ahead a gentle stream flowed. The place was quiet except for the gentle tinkling of the stream and the whisper of the wind. He looked back and saw the other three regarding him with a knowing smile.

"Aragorn, Gimli and I found this place a week before you and Sam woke up" said Legolas.

"Aye laddie, we figured you would like to come here to enjoy the peace and quiet" said Gimli softly.

"Do you like it ?" asked Aragorn, a bit anxiously.

Frodo was moved to tears at the love his friends had for moved towards them, tears shining on his face. And hugged them. Or more accurately their waists.

"We'll take that as an yes" Aragorn said.

"Thankyou, my friends" Frodo whispered.

"Ah, but you haven't seen your surprise yet."

And as one they grinned. Legolas lifted Frodo up and onto his shoulders.

"Close your eyes, little one" said the elf

"And no peeping."

Walking rapidly they came to a cave and entered it. Still deeper they went, the temperature dropping rapidly. At last they bid Frodo to open his eyes. For the second time in the last ten minutes, he gasped.

On the ceiling were hundreds of stalactites. Some were small and some large.

"What are they" Frodo asked in awe.

"Stalactites. Some call them Yavanna's tears. She created nature. Her song wove the fabrics of beauty onto the earth. When she saw that one of her creations, caves,even though small, was home to darkness she cried and the wind was cold that blew across the earth and froze her tears" concluded Legolas.

Frodo shuddered.

"Are you all right, master Baggins" enquired Gimli, concerned.

"Yes. It was a beautiful story. Sad but beautiful" Frodo replied. "And it is a beautiful place. Thankyou for bringing me here. I shan't ever forget it."

The night passed with them sitting in the cool cave but around a cozy fire and exchanging stories from their lands. Their bodies sated with the roast rabbits that Gimli and Aragorn had hunted, they settled back into their bedrolls. Frodo was the first to give in to the demands of sleep. After ascertaining that he was deeply asleep, Aragorn said that they should set watches. Partly because Gondor was still not rid of stray orcs and partly because Frodo still had nightmares. They agreed. Legolas agreed to take first watch. But sleep evaded the other two and so they joined Legolas near the entrance of the cave.

It was not much later when their whispered conversation was interrupted by a noise from the cave. As one they rushed inside to find Frodo writhing, clutching his left shoulder, on the cave floor. Apparently he had rolled out of his bedroll in an effort to escape the nightmares clutching him. Aragorn knelt quickly beside his friend.

"Legolas, Gimli, build up the fire." Aragorn lifted Frodo into his arms and supporting him with one arm, he gently called to Frodo, all the while stroking his cheek and smoothing the sweat soaked hair on his forehead. He had whimpered when Aragorn picked him up. Now, however, his whimpers escalated into moans.

"Frodo, listen to my voice. Come back, little one. You're safe. Open your eyes for me. Come on. It's going to be alright" soothed Aragorn. "That's it. You're doing great." He smiled gently when Frodo finally opened his eyes.

"Aragorn ?" Frodo asked hoarsely. "Where... where are we? Is everyone alright?"

"Yes, little one. We are here at the cave we arrived at this morning. And everyone is alright" answered Aragorn. "And how do you feel, young hobbit ? Do you want anything ?"

"No, I'm fine. Fine." Frodo whispered, his eyes slipping close.

"Frodo Baggins, you tell me the truth right now" Aragorn chided gently.

"Cold, Strider. So...cold." And as if to prove the point a wave of shudders shook him.

Immediately Aragorn wrapped him up in his own cloak and an extra blanket. He also noted with concern that Frodo had used his old nickname that he hadn't used since before Rivendell. He had used it last at weathertop.

"Frodo, do you want to talk about your nightmares ?" Aragorn asked.

Frodo opened his eyes briefly but closed them again as if the light hurt his eyes. The fire had been built up and he was not so cold anymore. He opened his eyes again and they fell on Legolas and Gimli who were watching him with concern.

He attempted to joke "I dreamt that Pippin had eaten my lunch".

It did not have the effect he had anticipated.

"Frodo. Please you have to talk about them. I swear it would make you feel better." Aragorn pleaded.

"I'm afraid, Strider. They seem so real. They...so dark and then coldness." Frodo whispered his breath becoming shallow and rapid. "I run but I do not move. I can feel their presence. The nine ring wraiths. I can't breathe. They tell me to give up." Tears now ran freely down the little face, his body trembling like a leaf, clutching Aragorn's arm wrapped around him like a lifeline. "I refuse. I can feel their anger. They stab me. Then...then, they take th...the ring. The wraiths show me what will become of middle earth. Death. Destruction everywhere. The Shire's gone. And Sam, Pip, Mer, you, the fellowship... Dead." At this Frodo shuddered and gripped Aragorn's tunic, his tears drenching it.

Aragorn held him as he would a babe and rocked him back and forth rubbing his back and shushing him.

"Ssshh, it's alright. The Ring's gone. Everyone is safe. You're safe. Ssshh, it's okay" soothed Aragorn, exchanging a worried glance with Legolas and Gimli over the distraught hobbit's head.

Eventually Frodo calmed down. His breath slowed and the tears stopped.

"He's asleep" informed Aragorn. After nearly half an hour he made to lay Frodo back into his bedroll. Due to the change of positions or the feeling that he was leaving the safe comfort Frodo whimpered and his eyes flew open. "Don't leave me" he begged.

"Ssshh, I'm here. I won't leave you. Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." Whispered Aragorn. So saying, he gently kissed the little hobbit's forehead. The hobbit's eyes slipped closed and he slept, Aragorn's hand firmly in his grasp. Shifting Frodo into a more comfortable position, Aragorn leant against the cave wall.

Frodo slept without anymore nightmares. And Aragorn slept also, giving comfort to the now peaceful hobbit. Legolas and Gimli kept watch till the break of dawn, letting their friends sleep. And the remainder of the night passed peacefully.

The next morning dawned surprisingly cold, with a warning of a storm. Frodo remembered nothing of the night before and the other three strived to keep it that way.

"Good morning Gimli, Aragorn. Where is Legolas?" Frodo enquired, stifling an yawn.

"He has gone to scout the area and hunt, since we have a very hungry hobbit, who tends to get cranky if he is not fed" said Aragorn, with a grin.

Gimli chuckled while Frodo simply scowled.

"I do not get cranky" Frodo replied, crossing his arms.

"Yes you do" said Aragorn and Gimli, simultaneously.

Frodo just shook his head and went out, informing that he was going to freshen up by the stream and that he did not wish to remain scruffy like a certain man and dwarf.

Walking at a rapid pace he reached the stream in a couple of minutes. Gently scooping up some water, he began to wash his face and arms with the cool water.

Just as he was getting up, he heard a rustling sound in the nearby bushes.

He froze. Slowly he walked towards the bushes, arming himself with a stone along the way. He gently parted the bushes and nearly yelped as a squirrel fairly flew out of it.

Breathing a relieved laugh he was about to turn, when an arm fastened around his throat, cutting off his air supply. A hand clamped over his mouth, to prevent him fro screaming. He struggled to escape. But it only made the arm across his throat tighter.

"Well, well, well...if this is not a little halfling" said a menacing voice near his ear.

Frodo tried to scream as he recognized his attacker as an orc. But the hand on his mouth prevented him from doing so. Suddenly he stiffened for he had realized that the orc was now also pressing a blade against his neck.

"Scream halfling. I want your companions to come here" the orc said, pressing the blade against the delicate skin of his neck.

Frodo shook his head but stopped when he felt the blade pressing tighter.

"When I remove my hand from your mouth, you will shout and call your companions here. Or you will regret it. Do you understand?" He pressed the blade for emphasis.

When Frodo nodded he took his clawed hand from his mouth.

"Aragorn, help" Frodo shouted as loud as he could against the lump of fear in his throat.

Aragorn threw a few more twigs into the fire and sat back. Whatever is taking Frodo so long, he thought. Surely he is not bathing.

Just as he was musing whether he should go in search of Frodo, lest the storm arrived, he heard a scream. Frodo. In a matter of a few seconds, he and Gimli had gathered up their weapons and were running out of the cave.

The sight that met their eyes was enough to freeze the blood.

An orc had Frodo by the throat, a sharp blade against his vulnerable throat.

"Come no further or this one here will be dead before you can say 'stop' " leered the orc.

"What do you want ? Let the little one go" said Aragorn angrily. As he said it he had stepped forward.

The orc roared in anger. "I said, keep back" he pulled Frodo's head back by the hair and pressed the blade against the exposed neck. Beads of blood trickled down the throat. Frodo whimpered in fear.

"All right. Just don't hurt him" cried Aragorn.

"Why? Is the 'little one' precious?"

"He is my friend"

"Well if you do not want your friend to get hurt, lay down your weapons and get down on your knees"

Aragorn and Gimli obeyed hesitatingly.

"Now let him go" said Gimli with venom.

"I don't think so. This is the halfling who brought the dark Lord down. He brought doom to us all. He's going to suffer and you're going to watch your friend die slowly and painfully." Said the orc.

"No, please. Let me go. Help me. Aragorn, Gimli." Frodo shouted. His eyes wide with panic.

"Shut your trap" said the orc. He struck the hobbit across the face.

Several things happened simultaneously.

Frodo cried out in pain. Seeing their friend's distress Aragorn and Gimli let out roars of anger. Surprised the orc loosened his grip on Frodo and the hobbit tried to edge away. But at the last moment the orc grabbed hold of Frodo and thrust the knife at the hobbit's side and twisted it cruelly.

Frodo screamed in pain and would have fallen had Aragorn not caught him before he plummeted to the ground. The orc now lay dead, one of Legolas' arrow in its back. Legolas had approached behind the orc and had shot it while Aragorn and Gimli distracted it.

Frodo now lay in Aragorn's arms breathing raggedly, tears of pain flowing down his face. His half open eyes were already glazed with fever.

"Frodo. Little one, open your eyes" coaxed Aragorn.

The hobbit's fever bright eyes opened and struggled to focus upon Aragorn's face.

"That's it, Frodo. I need you to listen to me carefully. I know it hurts but I have to wash the wound. It will hurt but I need you to stay awake. Do you understand me?"

Frodo nodded once.

"Legolas, get me some water from the stream. Gimli, build up the fire in the cave and keep in readiness my healer's bag" Aragorn said urgently.

"Why does he need to stay awake? Can you not give him something for the pain?" asked Legolas.

"The knife would probably be poisoned. Sleep would mean that the body relaxes, thus spreading the poison faster and no medicine would work against the poison and lessen his pain" explained Aragorn.

After Legolas and Gimli had departed to do Aragorn's bids, Aragorn turned back to Frodo.

"Frodo, are you with me, little one?" When Frodo nodded, he continued "I'm going to lay you down now because I have to remove the knife. I will try to be as quick as I can, all right?"

"No, please. It hurts... Leave me be" Frodo begged, tears flowing down his pale face.

"Frodo, I know it hurts. But I have to remove it or it will only hurt more"

Frodo nodded reluctantly and steeled himself for the pain.

It was not enough. As Aragorn began pulling the knife, Frodo screamed, writhing on the ground, trying to escape the pain.

Just then Legolas ran upto him with the water.

"Legolas, hold him. He's struggling too much. He'll just hurt himself" Aragorn shouted to Legolas. Even before Aragorn finished speaking, the elf had knelt near Frodo and had him effectively immobilised.

By now Frodo was in the verge of shock.

With another pull the knife came free and Aragorn hurriedly dropped it and tearing a piece of cloth from his tunic, he pressed it against the wound.

As Aragorn applied pressure to the wound, Frodo started struggling again.

"Ssshh, tithen min. Hlar nya o'ma, Mellon nin. Gar estel. Calina entul and nwalma indu sinta" Legolas comforted, switching to quenya.

Frodo focussed on the lilting voice above him and he stopped struggling. He held on to the voice and tried to ignore the pain.

"Legolas, water" Aragorn held out his hand.

Upon the bowl being placed in his hand, he dipped a fresh cloth from his tunic and wetted it. This he placed on the wound in an attempt to cleanse it.

Frodo who had been listening to the soft elvish, started screaming again.

"Ssshh, it's nearly over, little one" soothed Aragorn.

When he had cleaned the wound sufficiently, he gently lifted the injured hobbit into his arms and made his way to the cave. Legolas followed with the water bowl.

Scarcely had they begun walking, the storm blew in and the rain began to fall in torrents.

Aragorn tried to shelter Frodo as best as he could. But the hobbit had started shivering. He quickened his pace. He reached the cave before they were fully drenched. He found that Gimli had built up the fire and nodded his thanks.

He laid Frodo near the fire on the blankets that Gimli had spread out. He removed his wet cloak and flung it aside. He moved to Frodo and with Legolas' and Gimli's help got him out of his wet clothes. He covered him warmly in blankets leaving the wound uncovered.

"Aragorn, aren't orc blades poisoned?" Gimli asked.

"Yes. And I just cleaned the wound with water" replied Aragorn.

"Nay, Aragorn. 'Tis not enough. It must be cleaned with something stronger" cautioned Gimli.

"Alcohol" put in Legolas.

Aragorn looked at Legolas and Gimli, then slowly nodded.

"It will be too much for Frodo, but it must be done" So saying Aragorn pulled his bag towards him and rooted through it until he pulled out the small vial of Alcohol.

Aragorn lifted Frodo and was about to place him on his lap, when Gimli interrupted.

"Give him here, laddie" he adjusted his position so that Frodo lay on the blankets with his head in Gimli's lap.

Legolas sat beside him and held the hobbit's cold hand in his own. Smoothing the sweat soaked curls from his forehead, he began a gentle and soothing story of the elves.

Aragorn soaked a fresh piece of cloth in alcohol.

He looked at the pale hobbit's face, before turning once more to the task at hand. Slowly he pressed the alcohol soaked on the wound. Frodo came awake with a scream and struggled. His back arched and a low guttural moan tore from his chest.

"Noooo. Please... let me go. It hurts." He cried, trying to escape.

But Gimli had him firmly by the shoulders and he now soothed the hobbit by caressing his soft curls.

Frodo crushed Legolas' hand in an attempt to escape the pain.

Aragorn captured Frodo's other hand, keeping the cloth in place with one hand.

"Frodo stay with me, little one. It'll be over soon, my friend. I'm so sorry." whispered Aragorn.

"Ara...gorn. It's burning. Please ...stop" Frodo begged, tears sliding down his face.

"Aragorn, he's not going to last. It's enough." Legolas said.

Aragorn withdrew the cloth and stroked Frodo's cheek. But there was no response. He checked the hobbit's pulse relieved to find it steady albeit slower than normal.

"Aragorn, he's losing too much blood." Gimli cried.

"I have to stitch it" said Aragorn grimly.

"He can't possibly bear it" said Legolas in alarm.

"I know. But we had better do it quickly do it while he's unconscious" said Aragorn.

The former ranger quickly got out his suturing kit. Extracting a fine horsehair and threading it through the needle, he nodded to Gimli and Legolas to restrain Frodo if necessary.

Aragorn made the first stitch. The only response from Frodo was a weak groan. This indicated how deeply Frodo was unconscious. Aragorn completed the stitches with only a few more moans and whimpers from Frodo.

"There is a fever but it is to be expected. Hopefully it will break in the morning" said Aragorn worriedly, feeling Frodo's forehead.

They kept watch over Frodo in turns that night.

Frodo tossed and turned all night, now whimpering and now moaning but never waking.

In the morning the fever had at last broken after a long night.

They made their way to Minas Tirith with Aragorn and Legolas carrying Frodo in turns and Gimli carrying Frodo's pack.


End file.
